


Willy Jr x Pavel

by WillyJr



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Willy/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyJr/pseuds/WillyJr
Summary: Willy Jr accidentally gets Pavel pregnant.
Relationships: Willy/Pavel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Willy Jr x Pavel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DereHeIz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DereHeIz).



It was Family Day at Greendale, Jeff decided to bring Willy Jr with him.  
Willy Jr and Britta started dating after she led him on seven years ago.  
"Welcome to Law 101, this is my brother Willy if you have any questions please don't ask them." "Now here is a very important episode of G.I. Joe for you all, watch this episode while I stop caring."  
Willy Jr didn't know what to do, so he rolled a die to see what class room to go to because he is. a cool guy.  
He rolled a 5.  
So Willy Jr walked to the 5th classroom he saw, he opened the door and saw Pavel sitting there alone, crying.  
"What's wrong?" Said Willy  
"Oh, I didn't see you there bro. I just got out of a serious relationship with Britta."  
Willy Jr was extremely mad because has been dating Britta for 5 years.  
"That's weird because I'm dating Britta!" Said Willy Jr  
"Really bro? We should teach that B a lesson." Said Pavel  
Pavel then gets Willy Jr to lay on the floor.  
They start doing unspeakable actions that can't be talked about here.

9 months after that fateful day Willy Jr and Britta get a knock at the door.  
Willy Jr and Britta pull open the door expecting the mail man.  
Pavel is standing there, noticeably pregnant.

"Oh no oh no"  
"Hey Pavel, what... what are you doing here?" said Britta  
"Willy got me pregnant to teach you a lesson you whore."  
"That was not my idea, Pavel got on top of me and there was nothing I could do." Said Willy  
"If you didn't want to why did we do it five hours straight?" Said Pavel  
"You manipulated me!"  
"You are the worst liar I have ever seen bro!"

While they were arguing Britta just walked out the back door, the love of Willy's life just walked out and left.

"What are we going to do with the baby Pavel?"  
"I don't know bro, I didn't think this far ahead..."  
"You realise I just lost Britta because of this."  
"I'm so sorry bro, would it make you feel better if you named the baby?"  
"Actually, it would."

2 weeks later Willy and Pavel are at the hospital, Pavel is giving birth.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
this went on for 6 hours.

"Welcome to the world baby William, welcome to the world."

It had been 20 years since the birth of William, neither Willy or Pavel has seen Britta since she walked out, but that changed when they got a criptic message telling them to meet her at the old abandoned Greendale campus.

"Are we even allowed in here?" Said William  
"I don't see anyone telling us to get out." Said Pavel  
"Alright guys, I just got another text telling us to... go under the vending machine in the teachers lounge."

They move the vending maching and go down.  
"Its really dark in here bros."  
"Here, let me turn on my flash light, Dad."

They all here a really funky song and follow the noise, there is a small opening in the wall that leads into a room with a ton of computers.

That's when they hear Britta, she has been living down here and no one really knows why.  
"You two have ruined my life! Know I'm going to ruin yours!"  
"We didn't even do anything, if anything our lives should be ruined."  
"I don't care if you didn't do anything I just want revenge!" Said Britta  
"Revenge for what!?"  
"Stop making me think about things!!"

Britta pushes William into a computer with a smile and a giant flash of light came over them.  
William didn't die he somehow traveled back in time, the only thing he remembers is his name William Winger.

Yes that's right, Willy Jr and Pavel' s son is Jeff's dad. You didn't see that coming. Pretty big twist huh?


End file.
